


Fall For You

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Universe, Damsels in Distress, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: In catching the miko, Sesshoumaru was the one who got caught.





	Fall For You

In a very roundabout way, it could all be blamed on little Rin, because travelling through war-ravaged Japan with an energetic eight year old was a great way to hone one’s reflexes.

Most of the blame, however, lay on the shoulders of the bird youkai who had snatched Inuyasha’s miko.

Finally, the miko herself shared part of the blame; her penchant for getting into trouble was legendary. Furthermore, this time she had directly put herself in the predicament by stabbing the bird youkai in the foot with an arrow in her bid to escape his clutches.

It was a plan which she clearly hadn’t had any time to think through, for escape she did – dropping fast through open air towards the ground waiting far down below.

It was the bird youkai’s howl of pain that first alerted Sesshoumaru, and had him glance up from cover of the trees.

A second or two later, the miko’s scream joined the bird youkai’s shriek.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

Just as he stepped onto a clearing, he saw a flash of movement.

Even with his honed demonic reflexes, he only barely managed to hold out his arm and snag the falling miko to him, seconds before she would have hit the ground right at his feet.

The miko trembled in his arm, muttering something Sesshoumaru couldn’t catch, the words muffled in the soft fur of the pelt over Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, against which her face pressed.

She had wound her arms around him, clinging to him so fiercely that her fingers were digging into his upper back.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, and found that, somehow, he wasn’t even surprised by the turn of the events.

“This Sesshoumaru wonders,” he drawled in a wry monotone, “how one human can be so much trouble.”

The miko looked up.

Her mouth was parted, her cheeks were flushed and her long dark hair was tousled. She met his gaze, her eyes big, impossibly blue and glistening with tears.

Something inside Sesshoumaru stirred at the sight.

She drew in a shaky breath, her fingers easing their grip of him a little.

“That’s the second time,” she said in a hoarse whisper, “that you have saved my life.”

Sesshoumaru felt a little discomfited by the information, so he arched one imperious eyebrow at her.

“Given how frequently you put yourself in danger, that is quite a low number.”

His words startled a laugh out of her. Her mouth curved, those blue eyes lit up.

And then the miko did something even more unexpected.

She squeezed him and leaned in close, her hair brushing against his cheek. She held him in that tight embrace for three long seconds, before she pulled back.

“Thank you.”

Sesshoumaru relinquished his hold, and she slid down to her feet; still a little shaky from her fall earlier.

In the distance, her companions were calling out her name.

She flashed him one last smile and walked away.

Thoroughly disconcerted, Sesshoumaru watched her go.

 


End file.
